Hellevator
by asdfghjkyu
Summary: Kehidupan sekolah Kyungsoo seperti berada di elevator menuju neraka. Tentang kerja keras, harapan, dan Kim Jongin. KAISOO/CHANBAEK. Warn : GS!


Kyungsoo merasa hidupnya sudah nyaris sempurna. Umurnya hampir 17 tahun sekarang, dan ia tengah menikmati masa akhirnya sebagai siswa kelas 2 SMA. Semester depan ia sudah memasuki masa—yang banyak dikatakan orang—sebagai masa kelam : masa kelas 3 SMA. Masa di mana masa depanmu ditentukan, masa di mana jalan menuju cita-citamu dirintis. Ketika orang lain menganggapnya sebagai beban, Kyungsoo justru menyongsongnya dengan bahagia. Kelas 3 SMA berarti berhadapan dengan ujian masuk universitas, setelah masuk universitas dan wisuda berarti ia bisa bekerja, bekerja berarti mendapatkan uang untuk keluarganya, mendapatkan uang untuk keluarganya berarti kaluarganya bahagia, kebahagiaan keluarganya berarti kebahagiannya juga. Jadi, Kyungsoo menyimpulkan jika masa kelas 3 SMA adalah masa ketika dirinya semakin dekat dengan kebahagiaannya.

Kyungsoo bukanlah dari kalangan berada, ayahnya adalah seorang satpam di sebuah perusahaan swasta, sedang ibunya membuka kedai bubur tiap pagi hari di rumah mungil peninggalan kakek mereka. Kyungsoo memiliki 3 saudara; seorang kakak laki-laki dan juga 2 orang adik yang jarak umurnya terpaut cukup jauh dengannya. Karena Kyungsoo adalah orang yang lumayan kaku, ia jarang berbincang dengan saudara-saudaranya. Namun bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo tetap menyayangi mereka, meskipun hal itu tak pernah ia ucapkan. Kyungsoo cenderung menjadi pendiam jika di rumah, bahkan terkadang ibunya memanggilnya si Gadis Pemarah karena terlalu sering pertanyaan yang dilontarkan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah deheman. Keadaan keluarga mereka cukup sulit, terkadang ibu Kyungsoo masih sering meminjam uang kesana sini untuk menutupi kebutuhan rumah tangga mereka. Belum lagi tambahan biaya sekolah untuk Kyungsoo dan adik-adiknya. Kyungsoo hanya mendapatkan beasiswa separuh dari sekolahnya—salahkan dirinya yang terlalu malu untuk mendaftarkan diri sebagai siswa penerima beasiswa miskin—dan akibatnya baru ia rasakan ketika masa SMAnya dimulai. Beasiswa separuh tidak sepenuhnya membantu karena di samping membayar uang bulanan kepada sekolah, Kyungsoo masih memerlukan biaya untuk tetek-bengek keperluan sekolah lainnya. Mulai dari buku pendukung, iuran kegiatan sekolah, iuran ekskul, hingga iuran untuk tugas kelompok. Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir.

Karena alasan ini, Kyungsoo telah bertekad untuk merubah nasib keluarganya. Ia tidak punya modal apa-apa selain otak yang bisa diandalkannya. Jadi Kyungsoo berusaha menjadi siswa yang menonjol di bidang akademik. Kelas 1 dilaluinya dengan cukup sukses, meskipun ia tidak menjadi nomor 1 di kelas namun ia cukup bangga dengan mendapat rangking 2 di semester pertama dan rangking 3 di semester kedua. Kyungsoo juga masih menganggap masa kelas 1 SMA sebagai masa penyesuaian, karena bagaimanapun, sekolahnya adalah sekolah paling prestisius di kotanya dan tentu saja menonjol dengan kemampuan akademik para peserta didiknya. Jadi, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya sudah cukup berhasil dengan menjadi rangking 2 dan 3 di antara kawanan anak-anak pintar—meskipun tidak semua anak di kelasnya begitu.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah didaulat sebagai salah satu anggota olimpiade di sekolahnya. Ia mengikuti serangkaian tes—yang tidak masuk akal untuk ukuran kelas 1 karena materinya mengacu soal olimpiade dan soal kelas 2 dan 3—dan lolos sebagai anggota di tim olimpiade Geografi. Kyungsoopun tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa terpilih, namun memang di antara semua mata pelajaran yang diujikan hanya Geografi yang lumayan lancar ia kerjakan karena materinya benar-benar mirip materi setingkat SMP. Masalahnya, setelah tes penjaringan peserta olimpiade sekolah ini dilakukan, tim Geografi sekolah Kyungsoo menjadi beranggotakan 4 orang, sedang kuota yang memenuhi untuk maju ke perlombaan tingkat kota hanyalah 3 orang. Ini berarti ada salah satu orang yang gugur. Dan Kyungsoolah si orang kurang beruntung itu. Kyungsoo sempat drop karena hal ini, ia tidak terima ketika mengetahui hasil pengujian terhadap 4 orang keluar, ternyata ia adalah orang dengan nilai terendah. Kyungsoo merasa gagal di fase ini.

Ketika masa kelas 2 dimulai, Kyungsoo benar-benar merombak total dirinya. Ia menjadi lebih giat belajar, dan lebih giat lagi ketika mengerjakan tugas. Semua pekerjaan rumah baik individu maupun kelompok, ia lakukan dengan sangat rapih. Kyungsoo adalah orang perfeksionis, jadi ia tidak akan membiarkan kesalahan sekecil apapun hinggap di tugas-tugas yang akan dikumpulkannya. Meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo tetap suka berbagi dengan teman-temannya. Ia—dengan sukarela—akan meminjamkan buku tugasnya kepada teman-teman pemalasnya. Entahlah, Kyungsoo hanya merasa bahagia ketika orang lain membutuhkannya, ketika orang lain bergantung padanya. Dan ia sangat suka menikmati sensasi ketika melihat teman-temannya tergopoh-gopoh menyalin tugas miliknya sementara dirinya duduk manis dan melihat dari kejauhan. Kyungsoo tidak merasa rugi, justru teman-temannyalah yang akan rugi. Mereka tidak akan mengerti esensi dari materi yang diajarkan karena tidak mencicipi sendiri bagaimana bentuk soalnya. Ini lumayan menguntungkan Kyungsoo untuk menjadi siswa yang unggul di kelas. Terkadang Kyungsoo akan sedikit nakal dengan tugas yang dikerjakannya, ia akan menyisipkan istilah-istilah yang hanya dirinya sajalah yang mengerti dan dengan polosnya teman-temannya akan tetap menyalin tanpa menanyakan apa artinya. Seperti contoh ketika mengerjakan reaksi adisi antara 1-butana dan asam klorida, ia hanya akan menuliskan hasil reaksi dengan menambahkan keterangan MV _._ Tidak ada satu temanpun yang menanyakan hal ini padanya, dan ketika guru mematikan Kimia mereka menanyakan istilah ini pada seluruh kelas, tidak ada yang bisa menjawab, lalu muncullah Kyungsoo sebagai pahlawan : "Itu aturan Markovnikov, sonsaengnim. Yang kaya makin kaya yang miskin makin miskin. H akan masuk pada C yang mengikat H lebih banyak sedang Cl akan masuk pada C yang mengikat H lebih sedikit,". Dan Kyungsoo yakin ia mendapat nilai plus di hadapan guru yang galak dan sudah lumayan tua ini.

Dan tibalah hari bersejarah untuk Kyungsoo, saat itu kelasnya sedang mengikuti pelajaran Kimia selama 4 jam (bukankah ini gila?) ketika tiba-tiba guru killernya membuka mulut,

"Saya dan Han sonsaengnim sedang mencari anak untuk mengikuti lomba Kimia yang diadakan Universitas Yonsei, kira-kira siapa di sini yang mampu? Ah, Taeyeon, kau saja ya yang ikut, istirahat nanti kau temui Han sonsaengnim di kantor," ucap guru Kimianya itu dengan enteng, saat itu memang Kyungsoo belum lumayan dikenal oleh guru satu ini. Anak kesayangannya ya si Taeyeon ini, anak paling ambisius di kelas mereka.

"Kapan lombanya diadakan sonsaengnim?"

"Sabtu ini,"

"NE?!" jawab satu kelas. Gila, hari Sabtu dia bilang? Sabtu ini? Sedang sekarang sudah hari Rabu dan Taeyeon diminta mempelajari seluruh materi Kimia SMA?

"Keundae sonsaengnim, sepertinya saya tidak bisa melakukannya di hari itu, saya akan mengikuti kemah di Gunung Jiri bersama anggota ekskul saya untuk mewakili sekolah di festival 5 tahunan pramuka provinsi kita," Taeyeon mengatakan dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu Sehun saja, Sehun mana Sehun?"

Lalu Sehun mengangkat tangan.

"Maafkan saya sonsaengnim, sepertinya saya juga tidak bisa. Saya ditunjuk Park sonsaengnim untuk bergabung di tim Ekonomi,"

"Astaga kalau begini siapa yang akan maju? Gayoung dari kelas 3-5 satu-satunya harapan saya tapi ia sudah masuk ke tim Biologi, saya sudah memohon pada Moon sonsaengnim untuk melepasnya tapi tidak diperbolehkan,". Astaga guru ini kurang waras atau bagaimana, apa dia pikir murid pintar hanya Gayoung saja sampai memintanya keluar dari tim mata pelajaran lain? Memangnya ia pikir bertahan di tim Biologi dari kelas 1 tidak sulit?

"Kyungsoo saja sonsaengnim.." tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyeletuk.

 _Astaga apa-apaan_ , rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Iya Kyungsoo saja sonsaengnim.." terdengar koor dari anak-anak kelas yang menyetujui celetukan pertama.

 _Kenapa yang lain ikut-ikutan? Dasar menyebalkan._ Kyungsoo membatin sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mulai cemas. Kimia itu bukan pelajaran mudah, sama saja bunuh diri kalau ia bersedia untuk diajukan mengikuti lomba.

"Ulangan hidrokarbonnya tertinggi di kelas kami sonsaengnim," sahut Sehun menimpali.

 _YA TUHAN SEHUN MULUTMU. Aku hanya sedang beruntung karena membaca bagian reaksi-reaksi alkena dan alkuna. Itu bukan berarti aku bisa. Oh Sehun bodoh Oh Sehun bodoh!_ Kyungsoo mulai meracau dalam hati. Sumpah, nilai 9 itu murni keberuntungan. Ia sedang untung dapat mengerjakannya tepat waktu (mereka mengerjakan 25 soal dalam waktu 45 menit saja omong-omong) dan juga benar. DAN HEY, MASIH ADA ANAK KELAS LAIN YANG NILAINYA LEBIH TINGGI DARINYA. 9 bukan apa-apa, Kyungsoo yakin ada yang mendapat nilai sempurna.

"Kyungsoo mana Kyungsoo? Berapa nilaimu kemarin?" kata sang guru dengan mata yang dipicingkan.

Dengan setengah ragu dan setengah pasrah, Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangan mungilnya ke atas. "Saya sonsaengnim, nilai hidrokarbon saya _hanya_ 9," jawab Kyungsoo dengan menekankan kata _hanya_ untuk meyakinkan gurunya.

"Kyungsoo jangan berlagak tidak tahu kalau hampir separuh kelas ini mendapat nilai di bawah 5,"

"Hanya dia bilang? 9 dia bilang hanya?"

"Lulus KKM saja bagiku adalah keajaiban,"

Dan macam-macam respon lain dari teman sekelasnya.

"Pelajaran kesukaanmu apa?" Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba gurunya menanyakan ini?

"Biologi, sonsaengnim" Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo lebih suka menghafal fungsi organel sel eukariotik dibanding menghafal hasil destilasi bertingkat minyak bumi.

"Bukan Kimia?"

"Bukan, saem,"

"Tapi tidak apa-apakan kalau kau ikut lomba Kimia? Hanya mencoba. Tim kelas 2 kekurangan anggota, dua orang entah menghilang ke mana dasar anak-anak bebal," Well, menghilangnya dua anggota ini sudah menunjukkan betapa ganasnya Kimia itu.

"Jadi tidak apa-apa ya kau coba dulu? Tidak ada target juara _kok,_ kata Han sonsaengnim untuk mencari pengalaman bertanding saja,"

"..."

"Jadi Kyungsoo, kau mau _kan_?"

"..."

"Istirahat nanti temui Han sonsaengnim di kantor dan katakan kau adalah anak kelas 2 yang saya pilih,"

Dan hari itu, Kyungsoo resmi menjadi anggota pelengkap penderita di tim olimpiade Kimia sekolah.

Ulangan hidrokarbon sialan.


End file.
